Nighttime Musings
by TheWickedQuill
Summary: MA It was about time she returned the favor.


author: jracklesfan77  
rating: G  
pairing: M/A  
status: Complete

Summary: It was about time she returned the favor.

* * *

**Nighttime Musings**

* * *

Moonlight spilled through the window, casting a soft, bluish glow on the sleeping figure. 

A lone car passed the building, headlights glancing off the glass panes and illuminating the room momentarily, sending the shadows running for cover only to emerge again almost ominously.

An uncomfortable feeling crept over her and her breath hitched when the figure shifted as if disturbed by the quick flash of light; he moaned softly in his sleep. She let out a quiet sigh of relief when he settled down once more, forearms repositioned under his pillow, one leg bent, foot flat against his other thigh.

She had always appreciated his physique. Toned, tanned, taut. None too large, not too small; just perfect. Manticore's finest creation, if she said so herself. And she'd seen her fair share of attractive Transgenic males. But there was something about Alec that made her belly clench and flutter unsettlingly. By day and in action he was sleek, smooth and steady. Always ready with a smile or a joke, yet alert and prepared for any threat that might present itself; normally one step ahead of them all. But here, in the privacy of his room he let his guard down, features relaxed and worry-free. In sleep he appeared graceful and soft, yet entirely male and altogether too enticing for her liking.

She'd taken to watching him nightly, justifying her newly acquired obsession as 'looking out for a friend'. Who was she trying to kid? she wondered, staring intently at his lean, muscled back; the way it dipped and swelled again as he readjusted himself beneath the thin cotton sheet. Oh, how she longed to be that sheet, inching it's way down and over his boxer-clad behind, hints of a bandage protruding from beneath the hem.

She recalled all the times he'd been there for her, watching her back, saving her skin. Never asking a thing in return. She remembered, as well, how she'd never shown him the same courtesy. Brushing him off with a curt nod, or shoving him out of her way with and elbow and a glare.

A sudden, clanging sound from outside reached her ears. Max's gaze swung sharply toward the window. A loud meow screeched and lowered to a yowl, joined moments later by another. She focused on the tumbling cats in the alley below before returning to her musings.

Ever since the attack inside Crash three days before, her perceptions had changed. A street gang showed up at the bar brandishing weapons and big talk. Things had become pretty nasty when some punk got trigger-happy and let loose a round of bullets into the crowd. She'd been at the bar, buying another pitcher when she heard Original Cindy scream, Sketchy's loud 'Oh God, oh God' almost lost in the pandemonium. But what had shaken her the most was Alec.

Alec.

Self-absorbed, egocentric Alec - no longer. He'd jumped in front of a bullet that was clearly meant for her best boo. Not himself. Not another Transgenic. Her Ordinary friend, her best girl. Alec leapt through the air, quick as a cat - and caught what would have been a fatal shot to her friend - in his upper right thigh.

That night, when everyone had gone home and after Alec was released from Terminal City's infirmary, Max followed him on the sly, kept watch outside his window and waited until he'd fallen asleep before silently making her way inside his apartment. She'd done this three days running; keeping an eye out for him, making sure he rested safely while she crouched in the darkened corner of his room. He slept easy, unconcerned by her presence.

Trust, she mused. Must be the trust factor. Transgenics didn't relax even in sleep unless surrounded by those they trusted. Pack. Unit.

Family.

It scared her to think how easily he had slipped into her world, burrowed into her personal life and shared in her friendships. He invaded her life, her home, her job, her town...and her heart. He'd become part of her family.

Screw it. She cared. She knew she did, but she wasn't quite able to accept it yet, let alone share her feelings with anyone. And as to how deeply she cared - that was something she was too scared to analyze. She would have to give it time, she thought, with a slight tilt of the head. Let up on him a bit, see if she could even the playing field.

Because he never gave up; he was always there. And if he could keep coming back after the way she treated him, who could say he wouldn't stay if she gave him a reason?

She brought her eyes back to the sleeping figure, watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically and smiled softly.

And who could say she wouldn't give him one?

- FIN -


End file.
